


Sinus

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: The story behind how Sinus got his name.





	Sinus

“Look alive, Leonardo, here comes trouble,” said Lisa from her spot working beside Leonardo. Sometimes she visited to help him out, and certainly not because he paid her in ice cream (he offered money but she preferred ice cream as payment).

Leonardo looked up as a hush fell over his ice cream parlour.

“Oh dear,” he said, seeing the familiar white-coated figure of Henrietta the health inspector. She’d taken to hanging around his ice cream parlour a lot lately, and he had no idea why. He tried not to laugh at the cat twining around his legs, instead giving a big, beaming smile.

“C’mere, kitty,” Lisa murmured, and ducked down behind the counter with the stray cat in her arms. The kitty purred happily and nuzzled her face. Lisa smiled.

“Hello there, Henrietta!” said Leonardo. “What can I do for you on this fine day? Would you perhaps like some more of your favourite ice cream?” Henrietta looked ill at the thought.

“I am here for an inspection,” said Henry. “You go on about your business, I just need to look at your kitchen.”

“There is nothing to hide here,” said Leonardo, spreading his arms to encompass the counter. “But you are welcome to inspect the ice cream freezer.” Lisa swore silently and crawled behind Leonardo, thanking the cat for remaining silent in her arms despite all the jostling. He continued purring instead, enjoying all the snuggle time. 

Just as Henry stepped behind the counter, Lisa wriggled out the other end and sat beside the jukebox instead. It was very loud here, but at least the sound drowned out her whispers to the cat.

“Shh, you can have some ice cream later,” she whispered as the cat looked at his food bowl and started to struggle. Lisa grabbed the bowl and hid it, and the cat promptly began sniffing it.

Henry was also sniffing the air behind the counter, her nose wrinkling as though she smelled something foul. That was impossible- the only scents in here were the scent of ice cream, and the scent of Leonardo’s cologne. She sniffed the ice cream, rubbing her nose afterwards at the cold, and then sniffed the cupboards. When she got to the clean floor under Leonardo’s feet, she sneezed.

“Aha!” Henry cried, shooting up and almost smacking her head on the bottom of the counter. “Dust bunnies! My allergies are playing up. Have you, by any chance, had any animals on the premises?”

“No,” said Leonardo. “Only service animals. They perform a very importance service, you know.”

“All animals are filthy,” said Henry with a disgusted sniff. “But I can smell cat here, at your feet.”

“Oh, don’t be silly, Henry, it must just be your sinuses playing up,” said Leonardo.

“Hmph! A likely story,” said Henry. “But I’ve got my eye on you, Leonardo. You can’t be as perfect as people say. One day you’ll slip up, and I’ll be there. Watching. Always. Watching.” She got up into his face so they were almost nose to nose, and Leonardo had to resist the urge to lick her cheek or breathe on her. Funny as that would be, she did have the power to shut him down for at least 24 hours.

Fortunately, Henry declared that the premises were safe and had passed her inspection this time, and left. Lisa stood up from behind the counter where she’d hidden again after Henry had stepped out from behind the counter. The cat weaved around her legs, purring happily and begging for ice cream.

“That was close,” said Leonardo.

“You’re telling me,” said Lisa. “Sinuses, huh?”

“She believed it,” said Leonardo with a laugh.

“That might be a good name for the cat, actually, since we don’t know his name,” said Lisa. “Sinus.”

“A little in-joke, if you will,” said Leonardo with a chuckle. “Yes, I like it. Do you like your new name, Sinus?” The cat looked up at him and meowed, then glanced from the ice cream and over to where his food dish usually sat. He trotted over to it and meowed again.

“Alright, Sinus, I’m coming,” said Lisa, getting the pet ice cream out of the large freezer. She scooped him out a bowl-full, and Sinus immediately set upon his treat with great enthusiasm. The sound of clicking claws on the tiles announced the arrival of the other regular of the four-legged variety, and Prince Charming politely trotted up to the bowl and helped Sinus finish it off.


End file.
